1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack which can be used in connection with the storage and transportation of pipe and other tubular goods. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rack which is adjustable to accommodate many different sizes of tubular goods, and to keep such different tubular goods segregated from one another. More particularly still, the present invention relates to a rack which can be used primarily on boats or other marine applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The storage and transportation of cylindrical items, such as tubing and pipes, has long presented challenges. These challenges, which exist in many different settings, are particularly acute with respect to the oil and gas industry. This is especially true with respect to offshore oil and gas operations. In such instances, large amounts of tubular goods must typically be transported from shore to a marine location such as an offshore drilling rig or production platform.
In the oil and gas industry, tubular goods, such as casing, drill pipe and production tubing, typically are segmented into separate sections called xe2x80x9cjoints.xe2x80x9d Each joint generally ranges in length from 30 to 40 feet, depending upon the type and diameter of the particular tubular good. Such joints must generally be transported from a land-based facility to a desired marine location via one or more work boats or barges. Obviously, the deeper the well, the greater the length of pipe needed and, thus, the more joints of pipe which must be transported.
As existing oil and gas reservoirs become mature and depleted, the drilling of oil and/or gas wells is occurring in more extreme environments. For example, in the Gulf of Mexico, drilling is taking place beyond the outer continental shelf in significantly deeper water. Furthermore, advances in drilling technology has made it possible to drill wells to a greater total depth. Both of these applications require large amounts of tubular goods, that is, many joints of pipe, which must be delivered to the ultimate destination via work boats or other marine transportation. Further, because the design parameters of such wells can often require several different types and/or sizes of tubular goods, there is also a need to transport many different sizes and/or types of such tubular goods to a particular marine location. In some instances, it may be desirable to utilize the same size pipe in a well, but said pipe may have different threaded connections or different strength characteristics.
For reasons which are readily apparent, it is generally beneficial to transport such tubular goods as efficiently as possible. Further, it is generally advantageous to keep the different sizes of tubular goods segregated to assist in the loading and unloading process once the shipment has reached its ultimate destination. Because bundles of such tubular goods are generally unloaded from a work boat or other marine vessel using a crane, it is generally advantageous to keep the different sizes and types of such tubular goods separated and/or segregated to allow for such unloading in an efficient manner. If such tubulars are segregated, each load can be tied together using slings; the entire load can then be lifted using such slings.
It is desirable to keep tubular goods contained or bolstered on the deck of a boat during transportation of such tubular goods. Rough seas can cause a boat to rock, which in turn could cause tubular goods on the deck of such boat to roll around. Thus, it is desirable to keep such tubular goods stationary and in a fixed position for safety reasons.
The present invention comprises a rack which can accommodate many different types and sizes of tubular goods. The present invention is adjustable, in that it can be configured as desired to provide a plurality of separate compartments which can receive different tubular goods. Although the rack of the present invention can be used in a number of different applications, one such application is in connection with the transportation of tubular goods to marine locations on boats or other vessels.
In the preferred embodiment, the present invention comprises a horizontal track and a plurality of vertical members. One of said vertical members, a vertical end member, is generally positioned at or near one end of said horizontal track. Said vertical end member generally forms one side of the rack of the present invention, and said horizontal track forms the base of said rack. In the preferred embodiment, said horizontal track has a plurality of holes therethrough. A plurality of upright support members are situated on said horizontal track. In the preferred embodiment, said upright support members are equipped with a base which is slidably received on said horizontal track, thereby permitting said upright support members to be placed at desired positions along said horizontal track. In the preferred embodiment, the bases of said upright support members also have holes which can be aligned with the holes in said horizontal track; once positioned at the desired locations, said upright support members can be pinned or otherwise secured in place. In this manner, the pipe rack of the present invention can be adjusted to accommodate numerous different sizes and types of tubular goods.
Although the rack of the present invention can be utilized or configured in any number of ways, one use is on the deck of a work boat or other marine vessel. Generally, when transporting a large number of tubular goods, the rack of the present invention is positioned so that the vertical end member is located near one side of said boat, and said horizontal track extends from side to side across the deck of the boat. Said upright support members are positioned at desired intervals along the extent of said horizontal track, thereby defining a number of different compartments or segments. When being used for the handling of long tubular goods, two or more of said racks can be used in parallel fashion to further accommodate the length of such tubular goods.
Each upright support member is comprised of a rigid frame. In the preferred embodiment, the frame of each upright member is constructed of metal or some other strong and durable material. Further, the surfaces of such upright support members which could potentially come in contact with tubular goods stored or loaded within said rack are lined with wood or some similar non-abrasive material which will prevent chipping and/or scraping of such tubular goods.
In the preferred embodiment, the rack of the present invention is painted safety-yellow, or some other highly visible color. In the offshore oil and gas industry, tubular goods are typically unloaded from boats using cranes which can be anchored a great distance above the water line and, thus, the boats being unloaded. Because the operator of such cranes are often positioned far from said boats, it is imperative that such operators be able to see the deck of the boats and the associated equipment which they are dealing with. By making the rack of the present invention more visible, it generally allows such crane operators to see what they are doing, and to load and unload such tubular goods with greater safety.
The height of said upright support members can vary, depending upon the amount of tubular goods which are being stored and/or transported within said rack. Typically, said upright support members range between six and eight feet in length. It is generally advantageous for a worker to be able to slip one or more slings around groups of tubular goods. Thus, it is generally not recommended that such tubular goods be stacked too high, such that a deck hand or other worker could not get a sling around a bundle of pipe.